


Quiet Observations

by sonicdrift2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Nicole often finds herself stepping back mentally from her friends conversations and simply observing.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Quiet Observations

Nicole often finds herself stepping back mentally from her friends conversations and simply observing.

It’s all she had been able to do before. Even now, in her solid body made of nanites, she finds that her old habits are hard to break. When she was not running calculations or searching databases, she had but little to do but observe the world around her, to take in the small glimpses her limited consciousness was permitted. Over ninety percent of the time her view had been Sally’s face, and thus the thing she had watched most was Sally.

Before she had been able to walk the earth like the others, everything was different. As a handheld, she had been able to record and store her observations, but did not know quite what to do with them. Her stored data allowed her to access everything she had ever seen though that screen, and she could tell what Sally was thinking at any given moment with eighty-six percent accuracy from just a twitch of her brow. 

Now, she was learning exactly what those expressions mean and how to deal with them. 

For instance, the way Sally was looking at her right now. It was reminiscent of the looks she would cast to Sonic in the early days of the rebellion. The soft eyes, her lips pulled up in a small smile, and tucking her hair behind her ear. Nicole knew what these things meant, but why was Sally looking at her this way? It stirred up an unusual emotion. 

Sally cleared her throat and turned away, the sounds distracting Nicole enough for her thoughts to jump to another topic. 

At the moment, the Freedom Fighters we’re taking some much needed downtime. The Sky Patrol was quiet, save for the hum of machinery. Dinnertime had passed several hours ago, and the team had retired to their respective rooms. Nicole goes with Sally, of course, as she always had. Would the change in the chipmunk’s behavior affect their living situation? Maybe she should bring it to her attention, or maybe it was too soon. 

“Nicole. What are you thinking about?” Sally asked as she shrugged on her acorn patterned pajamas. It came out more as an order than a question, which is something the princess had trouble with. Not that Nicole minded, she had never been reprimanded for ignoring Sally’s smaller orders. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to share these thoughts with anyone yet.” She answered honestly. “It’s...confusing.” 

Sally didn’t push. Nicole took her time with things, she would tell her when she was ready. For now, she gets ready for bed. She brushes her teeth, brushes her hair, and slips in bed. Nicole listens as she talks about her day, until she is interrupted by a yawn. 

“Okay, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Nicole, love you.” She says, snuggling down into her pillow. Nicole turns the lights off and gets into bed beside her. 

“Sweet dreams, Sally.” 

Sleep comes easily more often for the exhausted princess ever since Nicole got her body, she noticed. Many nights Sally had sat up working with her handheld, going over battle plans, checking and double checking every detail. Those long, first years had been particularly rough for her. Things weren’t back to normal now, but there was a definite improvement in morale and resources. 

Sally was happier. 

Nicole was happier. 

She let her eyes slip shut. Maybe tomorrow, she will bring up the fond looks and tender smiles. For now, she enjoys the quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried really hard to write for this pairing before, considering its one of my all time favorites but I find them just so HARD to write for. Hopefully I’ll be able to write a few more for them, they deserve it. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review!


End file.
